Where Are You Christmas?
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: A songfic dedicated to a friend. I do not own Naruto or Where Are You Christmas by Faith Hill. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Where Are You Christmas?

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. DJ here, and I have a songfic that is dedicated to my good friend Alex Pienkoss. He is the author of "Vandread Shadows", an excellent crossover fanfic.

Darien: His dream and wish is to be paired up with Tsunade, and we don't blame him. DJ and him like busty beauties, hence the songfic here.

I do not own Naruto or _Where Are You Christmas?_ by Faith Hill from the movie "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". Now, on with the songfic!)

It was an unusual sight to see for all who lived in Konoha Village. The sight was Tsunade, leader of the Village and the Godaime, actually smiling and looking rather peaceful. Usually, they see her frowning and looking grumpy.

Tsunade looked out from her Hokage Home, seeing the village covered in fine white snow. "Today is the day he's coming back. I can't wait to see him! Its been so long…" she said to herself. A very close and personal friend of hers was coming to the village to visit her.

Tsunade went back inside due to the cold and went to the fireplace. A roaring fire was burning bright, but the busty beauty wrapped herself in a blanket. She was a warm-weather person, and the cold and snow was just not her thing.

"You know, from the history books I read, today is the day when everyone gets together with the people they love and exchange gifts. What was it again, now? Christmas?" she asked herself.

Just then, a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. 'Can it be!' she thought. She called out "Come on in!" and she received a surprise. The door opened and in stepped in a young man who looked to be about 18 years of age, having brown hair and eyes, wearing glasses. He was about her height, 6"1 or so and wearing shinobi attire.

"Hello, Tsunade-chan. Its been awhile." the person stated warmly.

Tsunade's heart was beating rapidly. 'Its him! Its been so long, but its him!' she thought before going to him and enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.

The young man winced due to him being crushed, but he just chuckled and hugged her back. "Alex-kun! Its good to see you again!" the blonde exclaimed. Alex was a very close friend to her, almost in league with her deceased lover Dan.

"Tsunade-chan, as much I like your hugs, can you let go? I can't feel my spine." Alex stated with a slight pained chuckle. The Hokage released him, blushing slightly in embaressment.

"Come, sit with me near the fire." she said with a slight order in it. The blonde led the young man to the couch, and the two sat down and started to talk up about old and recent times.

"So Tsunade-chan, what has been going on? I'm surprised when I heard you were back here, and Hokage of all people." the shinobi inquired.

Tsunade sighed and started to talk about her meeting with Naruto, their encounter with Orochimaru, and also the Hell that is paperwork. Alex was really surprised on what his close friend had been up to the past few years. 'Man, she's come a long way. Dan would be proud of her! I am at least.' he thought.

"Alex-kun, where have you been all of these years? I was worried you forgot all about me." Tsunade inquired with a small pout. It made her look beautiful, at least in Alex's eyes.

"Sorry, Tsunade-chan. I've been doing some missions for various villages, about 25 A-Rank and 5 S-Rank missions so far. Right now, I'm on break." the young man answered. The busty blonde beauty was impressed on how many missions her friend had taken on.

"Wow, it seems you've come a long way since we last met." she told him. The woman snuggled up to the shinobi, who just embraced her. "Still, I'm glad you're back and that's all that matters."

The two just held each other, enjoying the simple pleasure of being near one another. Alex held the woman in his arms tightly, and Tsunade enjoyed hearing his heartbeat. A strange, yet also familiar feeling stirred within their souls. They would look into it later, for the moment was now and they wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter you used to bring me?_

_Why can't I hear music play?_

_My world is changing, I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean that Christmas changes too?_

Alex tilted Tsunade's chin up so both could see eye-to-eye. After some moments of staring, he smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "I'm glad to see that you have a family here, Tsunade-chan. A weird one, but a true one never the less." he stated with an amused grin.

Tsunade just chuckled and replied "Well, when you're close to Uzumaki Naruto, anything goes."

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Do you remember?_

_The one you used to know_

_I'm not the same one_

_See what the times done_

_Is that why you have let me go?_

The two descended into an awkward silence, both thinking on what to do. Alex respected and cared for Tsunade deeply, but thought that he could never replace Dan in her heart. Tsunade was thinking along those similar lines, but was wondering if she could give Alex at least a chance.

"Alex-kun, listen. About us… what's happening right now… I'm a bit afraid." the Hokage whispered softly.

"Same here." Alex admitted. "But, I want to know something. Tsunade, I know I can never replace Dan. But…"

_Christmas is here, everywhere… oh_

_Christmas is here if you care… oh_

_If there is love in your heart and your mind_

You will feel like Christmas all the time 

Tsunade gently placed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. "I know that, Alex-kun. But, I also know that he would have wanted me to move on in my life." she told him.

Alex's eyes widened slighty. "Does this mean… you'll give me a chance?" he asked hopefully.

The blonde beauty of Konoha just smiled and replied "Yes. For now, let's just take it slow." The two then settled more into their embrace, enjoying the warmth inside while hearing the sounds of joy and laughter that came from outside.

_I feel you Christmas_

_I know I've found you_

_You never fade away_

_The joy of Christmas stays here inside us_

_Fills each and every heart with love_

_Where are you Christmas?_

Fills your heart with love 

(Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope Alex did too. In any case, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to every single one out there!

Darien: And, DJ and Alex have a request to all Naruto writers out there. Think any of you can create a Naruto/Tsunade fanfic for us?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
